I come to you in Pieces
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: It's the year right after the war between Harry Potter and You-know-Who. And life continues on. But as Tokala Solace rightful head of class decdes to help an old enemy, will love Bloom?  Draco M./Oc Rated T for Language.


I DO NOT own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to Author Rowling!

Now enjoy the Story!:D

And please review.

!*!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!*!

I held my breathe as the constant beat of my feet clicked on the cold stone. "Come on Reaper." I mummered, A slender black cat hopped forward keeping up with my brisk pace. I heard echoing voices, obviously yelling and cursing at each other. Being Head girl I had to check this out. "What in the name of Merlin are you students doin-" I rounded a corner as my stern voice was quickly taken away as I saw the sight. The infamous Draco Malfoy was laying on the floor his wand cast aside and several Gryffindor students hovering over him wands directly pointed at their unarmed victim. Their heads instantly shot towards my direction as the heels of my shoes tapped the stone. I didn't even consider what happened next, it was just a blur, an instinct. I shot forward, Reaper turning into a large dog launching after me as I stepped through the attacking students and took my place infront of Draco, they immedetely lowered the wands. "What the hell!" I snarled, Reaper growled beside me slightly as he lowered his head. "Tokala! Oh nothing just rough playing!" said one of the boys in front, his robes slightly burned on the right sleeve. I narrowed my eyes and snatched my wand from my robe pocket. "No! Your not this is not a playground! And I am not idiot like you lot all are!" I lifted my elegantly carved wood and pointed it at the boy whom spoke guessing that he was the cause of this. "Oi! Hey calm down! It's just the filthy traitor Malfoy!" The boy snarled at me. "He killed Dumbledore! He's a death-" I cut in harshly "No! He is not filthy! No-one is! The war is over! So leave all your anger and pride thats apart of the war behind because as I have said; it's over!" I retorted keeping my wand steady "Now drop your wands." The boys looked at their furious leader before they all dropped their wands. I sniffed, my brows coming together in anger "Detention for all of you! And you." I pointed at their leader "Jefferson. I would expect better from my house all of you should be ashamed." I said to the rest of the students before returning my attention back to Jefferson. "Professor McGonagall will here about this... You will get more of a scarring from her then Reaper here." My pet snapped his teeth angrily before slipping his way behind the boys, giving a loud bark that made them jump. "Now get your wands and yourselves out of here!" I snapped, they shook their heads in a 'yes'. Their mouths tightly shut as they scooped up their wands and sped away. I watched them before turning around to look at Malfoy, his face had no emotion but he had many cuts, scratches, with a few burnt cloth on his robe sleeves. "Are you Alright Malfoy?" I held out my hand as Reaper shifted into his usual cat form and hopped onto my shoulders. Draco looked up, he was paler then usual and a large gash was across his cheek. He looked at my hand then back at me. "Well Malfoy I am not always going to hold out my hand like this..." I sighed getting rather annoyed. Draco swiftly gripped my palm preparing to get up. I switched my weight and heaved both of us up. Draco looked at me, his face had no emotion again yet his eyes portrayed his true pain. My heart skipped a beat, for a second I missed his lively ignorant self again, at least he was happy and not miserable like this. "Malf-Draco" I felt so much sympathy towards him I tried using his first name yet it felt so odd rolling over my tongue. "Are you alright?" I sighed, making a Reaper leap onto the floor and change into the form of a large animal. Choosing the form of a large cat Reaper sniffed awaiting for my command. Then I turned back to Malfoy ignoring the fact he didn't answer back my last question I continued to talk, I held out my hand again. "Now Draco Let's get you to the Hospital Wing..." I Smiled lightly, giving him the most softest expression I could manage when dealing with Draco Malfoy. Draco sniffed looking away, he lifted a half bleeding hand and wiped away some blood from his cheek "I am fine Solace. I'll be going to the Syltherin Common room now to get some rest..." He took a step forward but his legs easily gave out from under him, I shot forward grabbing him with one arm and putting the other around his waist. "Malfoy! No your injured!" I snorted pulling him up so he was held securely upright "I don't care about your bloody pride at the moment so let's go." I comanded sternly. He gave a effort to protest but was silenced by a pain in his stomach, clenching it strongly with one of his hands. I took that as a signal to start heading out to the Hospital wing so I slung one of his arms over my shoulder, helping him limp over to Reaper. The shifter gave a reluctant bow to let the injured Draco onto his back. Malfoy began to protest, but me being more stronger at the moment I had the advantage. I shoved him gently but strongly onto Reaper's back commanding him to hold on tight. Reaper lifted him easily as I hopped on also speeding across the empty halls to The hospital wing.

"Accuse me!" I Lead Draco onto a clean bed and leaned him down so he could rest. Reaper stayed behind purring intently near the door. "Madam Pomfrey! Draco Malfoy is injured!" The medi-witch popped her head from her office blinking. "Oh Mrs. Solace! What on earth happened!" She stepped into full view hurriedly walking over to where Draco and I was at. "Some students were... Harassesing Draco. Luckily I broke it up before anything serious happened." I looked back at the Blonde Syltherin hunching down in pain, not looking at either of us but staring straight at the floor. "Goodness! It is very fortunate that you were able to. Now Mr. Malfoy let's see those wounds of yours..." She looked somewhat reluctant to get any closer to him but hesitantly stepped forward one at a time reaching toward him. Draco sighed holding out his arm that looked like the worse of all his wounds. "Ok. Thank goodness this didn't burn through your robe! It would've took your arm off! I'll be back don't go anywhere." Madam Pomfrey then turned to me smiling "Thank you Mrs. Solace for your help but your assistance is no longer needed, you can leave." I smiled lightly "Thank you but I want to stay and make sure Malfoy is alright." She nodded before going back to her office to retrieve her healing supplies. I watched her enter her office before being startled by a sudden voice. "Thank You." I turned looking at Draco, he was still hunched over near the side of the bed his eyes staring intently at me. The sudden stop of my heart for a second once again happened. "O-Oh no problem. It's nothing." I gave him a bright look, he merely returned it with a frown. "No it wasn't. They were going to curse me with Merlin knows what. I could tell by just looking at their faces, they wanted revenge..." There was silence before he continued. "Why? Why would you stand up for me? I have been insulting you since our first year..." I sighed knowing this topic would eventually come up. "Draco. I am Head girl, I need to take care of all students." I stepped closer to him and slightly leaned down facing Draco. "And your no lesser then any of them." I stared directly into those stormy grey eyes, I could see directly what was happening in those storms of swirling grey. It showed Regret, sorrow, guilt and what I believe confusion. My body screamed for me to take a step back from this predator but I didn't, I stayed fixed on the spot. Malfoy leaned forward more. "Everyone else in Hogwarts hates me. Everyone knows now. And now everyone is either angry or afraid of me." He sighed rubbing his hand to his forehead. "It's just so hard when everyone thinks your a monster..." I looked at him, this was the actual and only time that the great Draco Malfoy seemed...broken...

I reached forward, drowning all the thoughts that popped in my head and ignored them. All the screaming voices saying 'What are you doing get away from him?' or 'Don't get any closer to that deatheater!' I ignored them all as I leaned down and kissed Draco lightly on the forehead. "Your not a monster to me." I stood tall again as Draco stared astonished at me "You are not that, your better. Your a student..." In the pit of my stomach I could feel I was crossing a line "Your a great wizard and a good addition to Hogwarts this year..." I smiled awkwardly at him as Draco stood up, slightly wincing from the pain. I gasped stepping forward again holding my arms out ready to support him if he fell. But he didn't, Draco reached over pulling me straight up so I was facing him now. He leaned down snaking one of his hands around my waist and the other lifting my chin. I was too surprised to react to any of this before be gave another unexpected blow. He leaned down giving me one of the most softest peck on the lips. I gasped leaning back alittle as he released me from his strong grip.

Stumbling I looked at him bewildered. 'Did Draco bloody Malfoy actually kissed me?' I stared straight at him as he leaned back down onto the white sheets and cuddled into the pillow. I heard a faint hiss from Reaper near the door but I ignored it. I faintly traced a finger over my lips before turning and hurriedly rushing to the door. Conveniently Madam Pomfrey was just coming out of her office with her supplies "Ok so- Goodness! Mrs. Solace I thought you were going to stay!" I shot past her "Yea. I think he's perfectly fine Mrs. Pomfrey! I'll be back later!" I rushed into the halls and closed the doors of the hospital quickly behind me. "Oh my gosh Reaper... H-He actually kissed me!" I traced my fingers over my lips again looking at my bristling pet. He grunted running to the other side of the hall, I followed quickly catching on what he was doing. "A good days outside will do me some justice...Thanks Reaper. I need to think." A thought flashed in my mind making me think of a solution quickly. "I'll tell my professors I felt sick." Telling myself more then Reaper. I skidded across the soft grass of the grounds of Hogwarts. The outline of the forbidden forest looking eerily familar. "Come on Reaper let's take flight." Reaper nodded running towards Hagrids Hut, he leaped into the air when he was about half way there. His fur faded into dark black feathers, his size immensely enlarging. His form completed I ran the same way he did and leapt into the air the instant Reaper dove down and grabbed me with his claws gently. We flew higher into the air before I climbed onto his back, Reaper's form now was of a large Black hawk with the hind quarters of a white horse. "Nice Hippogriff." I smiled petting him gently on the neck, Reaper snipped gently at my fingers making me giggle. "Come on let's take a day's exploring..."


End file.
